


Moving In

by HaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can't think of anymore tags, Cute Crap, Fluff, M/M, Romance?, just wanted something cute to brighten your day, moving in, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Officer Stilinski married and moved in with his new wife, Melissa McCall, Stiles Stilinski finally decided to settle down with his werewolf boyfriend Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Closing his laptop, Stiles groaned as he turned his attention to his sleeping boyfriend. He closed his eyes for a second, lifting his arms to rub at them. "I finally called about the house and it seems like we are going to be able to move in this Friday", Stiles spoke, not sure if Derek was awake or asleep but speaking nonetheless, everyone knowing that he couldn't stop. He was a talker.

"Mhm..", he heard Derek mumble and he leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his werewolf's soft temple, laying his laptop on the carpeted floor. He scooted himself down, lifting the covers over his bare chest, turning to wrap his lanky arms around his half asleep wolf.

Stiles fell asleep quickly, his thoughts consumed in the scent of his wonderful boyfriend, sugar and vanilla and the thoughts of finally moving into their new home, the home they had visited many times over the last few weeks.

 

. . . .

 

Lydia was the one that found the house for them, Stiles didn't really understand what she was doing in the 'richer' part of town but he wasn't going to question it, they had gotten a wonderful home out of it.

"It's amazing, it has three large rooms, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen, it's just amazing, plus there is a pool so if you don't wanna get it for the large rooms, get it so when we come over we can see Derek wet and half naked", Lydia rambled on as she and Allison walked around the front entrance with Stiles, Derek roaming in the kitchen.

Stiles as well as Lydia knew that Derek could hear them, brave soul.

"Keep your thoughts on Jackson, Lyida", Stiles teased. "My meat", he grinned, turning as he bumped right into a broad surface, he had wished it was a wall but when he glanced up he had to see his mate staring back at him, a smug look on his face.

"Oh yeah? Meat?", Derek asked. He looked over at Lydia who was probably smirking and thinking that two needed to get a room. Allison probably thinking about Scott and  _getting a room._

Stiles stood up straight, smirking up at him. "Yes, meat", he leaned over and took his hand. "Amazing, yummy meat", he whispered.

Derek and Stiles walked around the house a little longer, Allison and Lydia off somewhere else. They stopped in the master bedroom, Derek resting against the large window and Stiles walking in a small circle beside him.

"So, we like the house? We are getting it?", Derek asked, watching his companion being himself. He loved it, it was the most favorite things about him but that was something that everyone knew. Stiles stopped, looking over at him.

"Yes, yes of course", he said. "I mean..if you want to?", Stiles spoke, it coming out as more of a question.

Derek grabbed a hold of his human's forearm, turning him and pulling him towards his broad chest. He wrapped one arm around his waist, the other making it's way up in the air and using his tan finger to lift his boyfriend's chin with his pointer finger. He smiled at him, Stiles never failing to smile back, getting goosebumps.

"Baby, I want to do anything that will make you happy and getting this house will make you happy", he whispered. "It'd make me happy too".

Stiles leaned up and pressed his lips to Derek's gently, closing his eyes and taking a small grasp of the hand that was tilting his head up, bringing it down, so he could take a hold of his large hand. Derek pulled him close, their bodies coming together.

 

. . . .

 

It was finally Friday and Derek and Stiles were finally getting to move into their new home. The night before, Stiles couldn't sleep at all, Derek had resorted to sleeping on the couch while Stiles walked around his childhood home, taking everything in. They weren't going to sell the home, Officer Stilinski wanted to keep it "in the family", maybe as a vacation home since he and his new wife, Melissa McCall were now living in Seattle. Apparently there was more crime and more need for medical attention in Washington.

They could say the same thing for Beacon Hills a few years back, with the house fires, line of mysterious murders and then there was the off-putting theater group.

Stiles put the last box marked 'Kitchen' in the moving truck. He wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead and turned to look for his wolf who was walking out of the house.

"Ready to go?", Stiles called out and walked to the driver's side, grabbing the keys from Derek and opening the door. Derek chuckled but kept his mouth shut but his boyfriend could figure some of the one-liners that his witty boyfriend had probably picked up from the sarcastic now adult.

After arriving at the large, white home with a dark blue door and glossy windows, thanks to Stiles for going there the day before and cleaning up while Derek was at work, the two men got out and walked towards the entrance.

 

. . . .

 

Six hours of unpacking and two hours of breaking-in-the-house sex, Derek and Stiles were laying on the unmade bed of their new bedroom. Stiles was resting on his hip, one hand tangled in Derek's hair while the other rested against his tan skin. Derek was probably trying to fall asleep so why not be a caring boyfriend and try to annoy the shit out of him.

"Derek, are we getting take out? Are we ordering in? Are we gonna watch a movie? Do you wanna cook? Do you want me to cook? Do you want to have sex again? Do you want me to bl-", he was interrupted from his ramblings when Derek pressed his lips firmly onto his own.

"Shut up", he said after pulling away. "We can order take out".

Stiles smirked. "Good, I'll call, maybe annoy the shit out of them too", Stiles reached over his boyfriend and grabbed his phone from the new bed side table.

Everything seemed to be perfect because in shorter words that Derek would probably say,  _it was._

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, my second story. I wanted something fluffy and this was a good idea but now I am not sure if I captured the "moment" good enough. Feedback would be nice, thank you. 
> 
> How do requests work? Cause you can do that.


End file.
